yo siempre gano
by crissanchez
Summary: Kurt y Blaine... por la noche  Continuacion de discusiones y batallas perdidas  muy mal sumario, lo sé


[Escribir texto]

YO SIEMPRE GANO…. . .

Con la cara pegada a la pared el moreno se agitaba al compás de los movimientos de la cadera del castaño que con la mano sujeta fuertemente, casi con violencia en su pelo, le mantenía fijo a la fría superficie en la que estaba apoyado.

Kurt

, Kurt,

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT

Los gemidos entrecortados y los gritos del moreno anunciaron, por si el castaño no se había dado cuenta, que el chico pegado a su pecho se estaba perdiendo en ese cuarto de baño.

El castaño le respondió con gruñidos a los gemidos del moreno que apretaba su culo hacia él buscando si cabe mas cercanía de la ya que tenían. La boca del castaño lamiendo el cuello del moreno para, llegado a la clavícula, morderla con violencia, hasta que noto el ferroso sabor a sangre mientras el moreno se agitaba a su alrededor, dando fuertes gritos

KURT

KURT

KURRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT

La habitación estaba a oscuras

Entre las sábanas de seda se distinguen dos figuras enlazadas en un beso, que se mecen el uno contra el otro, compartiendo el aire de su bocas .El moreno sobre el castaño que resigue los poderosos hombros de su amado mientras busca con pasión y deseo la fricción última que le proporciona su cuerpo, arqueándose contra él para sentir más intensamente la dureza de su amado sobre cuerpo.

Blaine

Blaine

Blaine

Gime el castaño contra la boca del moreno, con los rizos empapados en sudor de su frente agarrados con sus puños , para acercarlo más y besarle en los labios , introduciendo como ladrón su lengua en su boca , mientras el moreno lanzaba su suspiro que estremeció su pecho y caderas , pidiendo que la fricción fuera más profunda .

La espalda del moreno esta empapada de sudor

El castaño no la ve, pero la siente.

La siente mojando su camiseta, llegando a su piel a través de su propia camisa, mezclando su sudor con el de el moreno como antes han mezclado saliva y sangre durante el breve momento que han compartido y le resulta extrañamente erótico , a pesar de que se sienta saciado con el cuerpo del moreno aun encadenado a su pecho.

Le resulta sexy oír sus respiraciones aun entrecortadas, sus leves espasmos contra él, sus ojos soñadores detrás de la pasión.

Y se pone duro

Otra vez.

Y mirando al moreno pegado a su cuerpo le separa levemente de él para poner sus manos en sus hombros y llevarle poco a poco hacia su pene, para que haga con su boca algo más interesante que hablar.

Bajo las sábanas los ojos del castaño brillan aun en la oscuridad que los envuelve.

Su boca aún enlazada a los labios del moreno dibuja una picara sonrisa mientras sus manos resiguen toda su columna vertebral y se apoyan en su cintura haciendo que el moreno sobre él se estremezca de placer. Con un rápido movimiento cambia su posición con la de su amante, quedando sobre él.

Una sonrisa dulce se dibuja en los labios del moreno al detectar ese brillo, ese que delata su deseo en sus ojos. Moja sus labios en espera del placer que sabe que está por llegar y observa con ojos entrecerrados las maniobras del castaño sobre su cuerpo.

Su lengua rosada sale de su boca jugosa buscando en su cuello su pulso, trazando la poderosa línea que lo pega a su torso, su aliento ardiente quemando su pecho ya en llamas buscando sus pezones para quemarlos con un beso mientras sus puños atrapaban la suave tela debajo suyo y se arqueaba contra el castaño .La risa suave de su amante es la banda sonora de su cuerpo.

La nariz resiguiendo su abdomen, soplando levemente en su ombligo llegando a sus rizos suaves para cubrirlo como seda con sus labios mientras las manos del moreno se agarran ahora con más fuerza en los castaños cabellos.

De rodillas el moreno observa los violentos estertores del castaño que aun le agarra la cabeza contra su cuerpo no permitiendo que se separe de él mientras se corre en su boca con un fuerte grito que nace desde el pecho

El moreno desde el suelo mira su sonrisa cansada , sus ojos cerrados , su cuello arqueado , su cabeza pegada contra las verdes paredes del baño , ahora húmedas por el vapor que se condensa en el cuarto. Aun sigue dolorosamente duro entre sus piernas .

Se levanta del suelo y le observa levemente preguntándose si tocarse o si no debe hacerlo.

El castaño le mira por unos segundos a los ojos y con un fuerte empujón le pega contra el lavabo para con golpes rápidos y violentos comenzar a bombear fuera del su deseo. Mientras el moreno arqueado contra la pulida superficie del lavabo deja escapar de sus labios profundos jadeos.

Minutos después el castaño se separa del moreno , lavándose con rapidez las manos para después mirarse en el espejo y arreglarse levemente el pelo , mientras que desde la esquina le observa el moreno con los pulmones aun sin resuello.

En la habitación las figuras se abrazan saciadas en el sueño.

El ambiente impregnado del aroma de su sudor y el sexo.

La cara de Blaine completamente relajada dibuja una sonrisa mientras las yemas de los dedos acarician el hombro aun húmedo de Kurt , que se esconde apoyado en su pecho. Parece que ronronea mientras sus labios siguen su cuello y se acercan a su oreja para depositar en ella un breve mordisco y un "te quiero".

Su sonrisa se acrecienta y enterrándose en su pelo , con el pecho henchido y la voz cargada de amor le responde " te amo más que nada que exista o pueda existir , en el mar , la tierra o el cielo". Kurt contesta recargándose más contra él y entregándose feliz al sueño.

En el baño, en la casa de Sebastián , Karofsky observa detenidamente su reflejo. Su camiseta esta empapada y casi inservible. Se ven marcas de arañazos y mordiscos en su cuello y nota un bastante perceptible dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Sebastián entra con paso decidido en su baño y se desnuda lentamente para ducharse con los ojos de Karofsky siguiendo su cuerpo. No se da prisa en poner la temperatura exacta ni en entrar en la cálida lluvia que ahí se esconde , se toma su tiempo mientras Karofski espera indeciso en la puerta y cuando entra por fin en la ducha le dice en voz baja" quizás haya para ti consuelo ya que te ha follado un castaño de ojos azules como el que vive en tus sueños".


End file.
